


Of Concussions and Discussions

by s_c_writ



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is so funny to me Im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_writ/pseuds/s_c_writ
Summary: Akira and Yusuke find each other through less-than-wonderful circumstance and make Ryuji nearly piss himself from laughing.For Shukita Week 2019!!





	Of Concussions and Discussions

Akira is starting to regret wearing long sleeves. Ryuji had convinced him (through much begging and promising of favors) to go with him on a run, and Akira agreed before dressing in his usual long sleeved top and passable running shorts before they headed off through campus. Thankfully, the blond had decided to take it easy on him and set a steady pace that Akira was able to follow pretty well.

 

He didn’t  _ like _ to wear long sleeves in the middle of the hot and humid, but it was better than the alternative of letting his soulmark be bared to the world. The words have haunted him since they appeared on his forearm when he was fifteen. His friends had incessantly teased him until he started covering it up, covering up the three words that were etched into his skin and embarrassed him every single time he saw them:

 

_ What’s a furry? _

 

The first time Ryuji had seen it, he had cried laughing, and Akira had scowled so hard that their other friend Ann had backed away, mildly frightened, even as she giggled. After that, he’d refused to walk around their apartment shirtless, even when it was boiling hot and Ryuji was sprawled on the cool floor wearing only his boxers

 

Ann herself is supposed to be in the campus green today on a photoshoot with another art student, Kitagawa something, for some photography student’s final piece on rebellion and its physical manifestation. She had left her phone charger at their place the day before, so they were going to swing by and drop it with her bag when they ran past and shoot her a quick wave before continuing on their run. When the path diverged, Ryuji led them to the central part of campus and elbowed his raven-haired friend when they began to approach the wide open green space. 

 

In the direct center, draped on the fountain, was Ann in a skin-tight, red patent leather...catsuit? There was a tail that seemed to be barely hanging onto the suit on her tailbone, and her face was covered by a matching red cat mask, her long blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders as she moved as directed by the student behind the main camera. As exquisite of a figure as she struck, sensually draped over the concrete and making sultry eyes at the camera, Akira’s attention was drawn by the tall, slender figure pressed against her.

 

Much like Ann, he was decked out head-to-toe in what would normally be a pretty ridiculous costume, but was cool considering the circumstance of the art. Lithe limbs are covered in a satin black jumpsuit that puffed around the sleeves and a sinfully low v-cut neckline. That silhouette draws the eyes down to the slim waist punctuated by a striped sash, and a puffy white fox tail jutting out behind him and swaying in the warm breeze. A kitsune mask covers most of his face, but Akira can see a sharp jawline and long navy hair 

 

Akira is so busy studying the gorgeous lines of the unknown male figure that he doesn’t catch Ryuji yelling at him or the bicycle making a sharp turn before it slams into him and sends him down onto the concrete. A resounding crack signals his head meeting the rough ground, and all the air is forced from his lungs as his vision spots wickedly.

 

He gasps desperately for breath, vision wavering but allowing him to see three figures crouched around him. One helps him sit up, where breathing is marginally easier, but his head throbs painfully, and he slumps weakly against the person propping him up. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes peer at him, urgently saying things that aren’t processing until a gentle sound from the one holding him up has them silenced.

 

His mind comes back to him slowly, and he recognizes Ann and Ryuji looking at him, both panicked. Ann is crying, sniffling a little bit as he smiles faintly. Mascara and eyeliner makes divots in her light foundation, and she hurriedly swipes at the marks when he weakly lifts a hand to try and do it. Ryuji curses quietly, but laughs, even if it is a little watery.

 

“Don’t scare me like that, man.”

 

Akira grunts noncommittally and starts to sit up, but immediately slumps back down with a whimper.

 

“That’s a concussion…”

 

The arms holding him stiffen lightly, making him turn and grin a dopey little grin as he meets the matching steely grey eyes behind the mask.

 

“This is just a costume, right? Because it would be a shame if someone as attractive as you was a furry.”

 

The person in question blinks at him slowly for a moment.

 

“What’s a furry?”

 

There’s a beat of silence all around before Ryuji bursts into laughter, collapsing backwards as Ann sputters and tries to contain her laughter, wheezing in her efforts.

 

The boy just looks confused, but Akira smiles at him gently, ignoring his asshole friends.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Akira Kurusu.”

 

“Yusuke Kitagawa. Pleasure to meet you, and I think--”

 

“We’re soulmates?”

 

Akira, despite having interrupted him, is given a blinding smile in response. Yusuke pulls his jumpsuit to the side to reveal his shoulder, where “That’s a concussion” is contrasting beautifully against porcelain skin. The raven-haired boy rolls his sleeve up to show his own soulmark, sending Ann and Ryuji into another fit of hysterical laughter. He tries to sit up a little straighter, but immediately remembers that he just had his head thwacked against concrete when his vision wavers again and a tiny trickle of blood finally escapes from his unruly hair.

 

“Maybe we should get you to a hospital.”

 

Yusuke’s voice takes on a concerned edge, and Akira nods faintly.

 

“Yes please.”


End file.
